familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Maud De Grey (BET 1380-1453)
Biography Maud De Grey was born BET 1380 AND 1394 at Wark Castle in Northumberland. She was the daughter of Thomas De Grey and Jane De Mowbray. She married about 21 May 1399 Robert Ogle, Knt. Of Ogle, Hepple, Shilvington and Saltwick in Northumberland. He was a Knight of the Shire for Northumberland, Sheriff of Northumberland, Constable of Barwick-Upon-Tweed, Norham and Roxburgh Castles. He was also steward of the Bishop of Durham's liberty of Norhamshire and Islandshire. He was the son and heir of Robert Ogle, Knt. Of Ogle and Bothal, etc. and his wife Joan De Heton, daughter of Alan De Heton. He was born between 1380-1384. Robert was given livery of his lands 12 May 11 of Henry IV. His brother John Bartram was living peaceable in it after the death of their father. Robert went on the day after his father's death, sometime after midnight, on All Hallows Day 1410 with 200 archers and men at arms, who were said to be partly soldiers and partly Scots and all enemies of the king, to put the castle under siege. After more than four days they took possession of the castle. In the following February, John petitioned parliament to ask the king for it to be returned to him. The king ordered the sheriff to take the property into the king's hands and to order Robert to appear before the king and his council to answer the charges against him. He was ordered to leave the property and if he did not appear before the king, he would be declared guilty and John would automatically be given the property. He and his men would also be imprisoned until they paid fines to the king. He apparently managed to impress someone in this action, because he was appointed to treat with Scotland, with two other men, Thomas Grey and John Fox. Again in August 1414, he was named in a commission to obtain a truce between England and Scotland. In 1417, he was high sheriff of Northumberland. In May 1423 he was the duke of Bedford's lieutenant, as captain of Berwick. In March 1424, he was part of the embassy to escort King James, of Scotland, from Durham into Scotland. In July 1424, he was made warden of Roxburgh Castle for three years and given a salary of L1000 a year in time of peace and L2000 in time of war. On the 4th of April, 1426, he placed the castle of Berwick in the care of William Swinburne. In 1429 he was granted free warren of his lands at Hepple. In 1429 and 1434 he was commissioner for the correction of violations of truces. In 1429Robert was a member of the embassy appointed to conduct James, King of Scotland, from Durham into Scotland. Sir Robert Ogle died 12 August 1436. His widow, Maud was living in 1453/4 His possessions included Ogle Castle, Sewingsheeles, the fortalice of Flotwayton, and the towers of Hepple, Newstand and North Middleton. The inquest at his death 1437, calls him senior and shows him seized of property in Great Tosson. Fallowless, Netherwhite, Flotewayton, Wherton, Tyrwit, Hepple, Ogle, Twisle, Shelvington, Aldworth, Saltwick, Seaton near Denum, Bamborough, Newhall, St. Mary-Helle, Stanley, Clifoton, East Hartwayton, Farnelaw, Hugh Dawton, Unthank, Myndrum; at Whalton two messuages and 20 acres of land, at Newham 1 messuage and 40 acres and a messuage in Morpeth. Robert Ogle and Maud De Grey had three sons, Robert, Knt. lord Ogle. John, Esq., and William, Esq.. They had seven daughters, Margaret or (Margery wife of Robert Harbottle), Elizabeth, (wife of William Heron), Constance (wife of John Mitford, Knt.), Joan or Jane, Jennet(wife of John Lilburn), Anne(wife of Thomas Lisle), and Agnes (wife of Matthiew Whitfield, Knt. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of PARENTS NAMES' References * History of Northumberland, in Three Parts: In Three Parts‎ - Page 384 by John Hodgson, John Hodgson-Hinde, Robert Rutson James - Northumberland (England) - 1827 - *North-east England in the Later Middle Ages: Regions & regionalism in history - Page 68by Christian Drummond Liddy, R. H. Britnell - History – 2005 *Magna Carta Ancestry: A Study in Colonial and Medieval Families‎ - Page 429 by Douglas Richardson, Kimball G. Everingham - Reference - 2005 *Plantagenet Ancestry: A Study in Colonial and Medieval Families‎ - Page 396 by Douglas Richardson, Kimball G. Everingham, David Faris - Social Science - 2004 *A Genealogical History of the Dormant, Abeyant, Forfeited, and Extinct ...‎ - Page 413 by Bernard Burke - Great Britain - 1866 - *Dictionary of National Biography‎ - Page 936 by Leslie Stephen, Sidney Lee, Edgar Trevor Williams, Robert Blake, Christine Stephanie Nicholls, Helen M. Palmer, L. G. Wickham Legg, John Reginald Homer Weaver, Henry William Carless Davis - Great Britain - 1909 Category:Non-SMW people articles